pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Tochira Beach
Tochira Beach is the shore and beach of the Patapon island (Pata-pole) of Patapon 2 . Kami's Return BGM: Goroch's Theme Map: Tochira Beach First Hit the pon drum 4 times to revive Hatapon. After that, Hatapon will give you the pata drum. You then use the pata pata song to march. As you continue to march, you will run across three Yaripons. One revived just like Hatapon while the other 2 will join you. As you continue, you will see a Patapon knocked down by 3 Karmens. Continue moving forward to chase them off and rescue Meden. The goal is nearby. Cue the triumphant bagpipe victory theme! Patapolis After you have calmed down from the completion of that last mission, you are informed that the masked characters you saw before were Karmens, and were run upon by Meden, the girl you rescued. Meden said that the Karmen don't have a face or eyeball behind their mask. Meden: Oh Mighty Kami... thank you for helping me out of all that Karmen mess earlier... It's great to see you again... I'm the priestess of the Great Patapon; my name is Meden. Your return celebration is about to start, but first please follow me.." She then shows you to the obelisk Meden: This stone Obelisk is the pride of the Patapon Tribe! It shows that our ancestors once thrived in this area. If we want to reach Earthend we have to retake the former Patapolis! We'll talk more later... right now please head through the Obelisk to go hunting for some meat to fill our stomachs! We're hungry! Hunting on Tochira Beach Those Patapons are always hungry! Hunt some game so they can prepare some meat. It has a tendency to drift many a strange item upon its shores... BGM: Awon's Theme Map: Tochira Beach At the beginning you learn the attack song, Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon. Practice this a few times to destroy the wall, then go hunt the Kacheeks. The sunflowers can be hit for Ka-ching, but only if animals are around, as you can't target the plants on their own. Back at Patapolis The Patapons are throwing a celebration in your honor, although some seem to be celebrating a little too much. Meden: Oh, Great Kami.. thank you for this food that you have blessed us with! YUM! Look how our people have come home! We're all excited over the Great Kami's return! Everyone! Give your thanks to Kami the Benevolent. His grace has made all of these blessings possible! Great Kami... please allow me to show the way to your Altar. All the collected bounty is placed on this Altar as a humble offering to you, Oh Great Kami. Check the altar to see what kind of offerings have been made. Further Hunts on Tochira Beach BGM: Awon's Theme Map: Tochira Beach You can return to the beach at any time to do more hunting. The Kacheeks take more hits to die and Mochichis are introduced. Mochichis run if they smell you or you hit them. The detection distance depends on wind and weather. If there is a thunderstorm on the beach you might find a chest with equipment you obtained in the first game if you imported the data, or some materials if you didn't. Later in the game Parcheeks show up next to the chest. It takes a while to kill, but Yumipons and Yaripons can do the trick. Next mission *Juju Jungle Triva *If you retreat far enough in Tochira Beach, you can see a command saying "Pon-Pata-Chaka-Don". This can also be seen in the mission Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert. Their purpose is unknown, but it is possible that they are connected to the Easter Eggs. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Hunting Category:Awon's Theme Category:Goroch's Theme Category:Places